


Pet

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bondage, Dom Tom, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	Pet

You’re bound to the bed with leather straps, naked, the cold of the air conditioning raising goosebumps along your flesh and forming your nipples into hard little peaks. It’s Saturday, the day you and Tom usually play, and it’s his turn. You’re more naturally submissive, to be honest, but you switch it up every weekend in order to fully explore all the aspects of a dominant/submissive sexual experience. Since you’ve started this four months ago, you’ve been amazed to discover how much your sex life has improved just by occasionally pushing each of your boundaries. Tom’s wonderful both as a dom and as a sub, but you can’t help feeling a little extra thrill when he’s the one taking control of you. He never fails to make it exhilarating and satisfying.  


He’s been making you wait; you know he’s up to something and you’re already wet between your legs. Your feet and hands are tied to the bedposts, making it impossible for you to do anything but imagine what he’s got in store. Finally he walks in.

You can’t contain your gasp. He’s clad completely in leather – black boots, pants, and jacket. And he’s holding something in his hand that you’ve never seen before. You know better than to ask, so you lick your lips and remain silent while he sidles up to the bed.

“Are you ready to play, pet?”

“Yes, master,” you reply.

“Do you want to know what I have here?” He holds it up and you bite your lip as you get a better look at it. “This is a double-penetration dildo.”

You’re shaking now as you think about what he has planned. The dildo looks like two cocks connected at the base, one thick and veiny, the other longer, slimmer, and curving.

“Since I know how you love it when I fuck your pussy…” He swipes his finger down your slit. “… and your ass…” He traces a circle around the tight ring of your asshole. “… and your mouth…” He reaches up and runs his finger along your lips. “… I thought it would be fun if we tried all of them at the same time. And since I’m not willing to share you with another man…” He holds up the dildo and smiles wickedly. “… we’re going to use this. Are you ready?”

Your lip is trembling. “Yes, master.”

“Good.” He pulls out the lube from the bedside table and covers both his fingers and the toy before kneeling at your feet. “You remember the rules, don’t you, pet?”

“Yes, master.”

“The only words you are allowed to say are ‘yes,’ ‘no,’ ‘please,’ and ‘master.’ And your safeword, obviously, if you need to use it. If I hear anything else…” He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a paddle. “Well. You remember what happened last time, right?”

“Yes, master.”

“Good.” He replaces the paddle in his back pocket and leans over so that he’s lying on his belly between your legs. You’re staring down at him, breathless, as he begins to ease the larger side of the dildo into your pussy. You bite your tongue to stop from crying out; the toy stretches you out, sliding into you with ease, aided by the lube and your natural fluids. “Does that feel good, pet?”

“Yes, master,” you moan.

“Are you ready to take it in the ass now?”

“Yes, master!” You will your body not to squirm as he swirls the head of the longer, thinner side around the tight muscle, easing it in very slowly. You try to relax, but you’ve never felt this full before, and your pelvic muscles release and contract involuntarily at the unfamiliar sensations.

“Good girl… oh, you’re such a good pet,” he croons as he continues pressing the toy deeper inside you. You feel the middle of the toy, where the two sides are connected, bumping against you, and your mouth drops open as you realize the dildo is completely inside of you now. “Oh, pet, you look gorgeous with your tight little holes all filled with cock. Do you like being filled with cock, my pet?”

You can barely breathe. “Yes, master… yes, yes… master…”

“So beautiful and eager.” He inserts his thumb between your lips and you obediently suck. His eyes are blown wide with lust as he glances from your mouth to your groin. “I’m going to let you suck me now, pet, and even though I know how much you love it when you’re stuffed full of cock, you are not permitted to come. Do you understand?”

“Yes, master.”

“Good.” He climbs up to the bed and kneels next to your head, unzipping his leather trousers and freeing his erection. “Now, open wide like a good girl.”

You turn your head to the side, opening your mouth obediently, and he thrusts in. Your tongue relishes the salty-sweet taste of him, so familiar, so comforting, and yet so arousing at the same time. He’s absolutely right – you love having him at the mercy of your mouth, and your tongue traces circles around his head before flattening and licking the thick vein along the underside.

“That’s it, pet… good girl… you like my cock in your mouth, don’t you?” He’s staring down at you intently and his eyes are almost black. You nod and he presses forward more, letting out a guttural groan as you start to suck at him. Your head bobs back and forth and your spittle coats his cock, culminating in that filthy slurping sound you both love when you blow him. You moan with the movements, the motion of the bed pressing the dildo deeper into both of your tight holes, and you feel absolutely wanton – filled to the brim with cock. You swallow his precum and he gasps, pulling out of you for a moment. “Do you like how my dick tastes, pet?”

“Yes, master,” you reply, licking your lips.

“Good. I’m going to fuck your face hard now, and you’re going to stay still. Remember, if you dare come, I will make sure you won’t be able to sit for a week.”

“Yes, master.”

“You’re here for my pleasure and if you’re a good little pet, I’ll come in your mouth and I’ll let you swallow it. Then, and only then, will I consider whether or not I will let you come. Do you understand?”

You nod. “Yes, master.”

He juts his chin upwards, his long neck exposed and the muscles under his leather jacket heaving with every breath. God, he’s amazingly sexy when he’s towering over you like this. “Open,” he commands, and you obey. He grabs onto your hair with one hand, holding you steady while he pistons forward and fucks your mouth hard and fast. You relax your throat as much as possible and breathe through your nose, trying to regulate your body, which is rapidly getting closer to climax despite your attempts to control it. Your pelvic floor muscles are pulsing desperately around the thick dildo that’s shoved inside your cunt, and your tender asshole is clenching tightly around the other. He’s making the most deliciously pornographic noises as he ravages your mouth, grunting and moaning and cursing through gritted teeth as he reaches his peak. He slams into you one last time and lets out an animalistic cry as his come gushes over your tongue in spurts. You keep your head still as he finishes, then swallow it all and gently lick him clean. His grip on your hair relaxes and he leans down to plant a gentle kiss on your raw, red lips. “You’re such a wonderful pet. Would you like to come now?”

“Yes, master,” you almost whine, your entire body screaming for release.

He slides back down the bed and plants himself between your legs once again. He begins to work the dildo so that it’s sliding in and out of both of your holes, and you can’t help but cry out as you’re fucked in your pussy and ass at the same time. Then, he presses his face to your mound, flicking his tongue over your engorged clit.

“Yes, master, yes, please, master, please…” you babble, so close now you feel you might explode. He continues his ministrations, now pursing his lips and sucking on the little bundle of nerves before tracing circles around it with his tongue, driving you to near insanity. The dildo is slippery perfection and his mouth is pushing you to the brink. Despite your restraints your body is bucking helplessly, and he can feel you tremble as you approach your climax.

“Come for me, pet,” he murmurs, and you fly right over the edge into blissful oblivion. You arch off the bed, your whole body contracting and releasing as you come harder than you’ve ever come before. Your cunt pulses so hard that the dildo is pushed almost completely out of you as your orgasm rages on, capturing you in the grips of pure pleasure for far longer than you’re used to. When you can’t take anymore, Tom moves up and presses his mouth to yours while he gently eases the dildo the rest of the way out.

He unfastens your leg restraints and plants a kiss on each of your ankles before lowering them tenderly to the bed. Sweat is pouring down your face as he moves upward and gently strokes your cheek. “That was absolutely fucking gorgeous, my darling. I love you so much.” He kisses you again as he gently releases your hands and massages your wrists. “You’re so wonderful… and absolutely the most perfect woman I could ever have wished for.”

“I love you, Tom,” you murmur, unable to form any other thought in your fuzzy, sex-addled brain.

“I love you too, my sweet, sweet girl,” he replies as he snuggles you close and nuzzles your shoulder.


End file.
